


色

by KUROKOSEXUAL



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KUROKOSEXUAL/pseuds/KUROKOSEXUAL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The baby blue sky turned into the colour of honey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	色

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something that doesnt need too much thinking for the plot so i came up with nonsense
> 
> the main pairing is kikuro but everything is from midorimas bullshit point of view

#### 蝉の鳴き声 – Cicada’s cry

The sun burnt. There was nothing I could breathe other than the Earth’s fever and the stinging pain of hatred. The heat stroke killed me, killed us. He covered his eyes with his left arm and breathed heavily. The sky blue coloured shirts we wore were damp, covered in sweat. The basketball was abandoned under the ring. I watched how his lips moved when he inhaled deeply. I took a deep breath and clenched the left side of my chest. It hurt.

His phone rang. It was an old song he cut short for a new message notification, not one of the latest pop hits he used to sing in karaoke. I knew the songs he put in his phone. I knew all of his contacts. I knew which song he used as the ringtone of whose number. I knew him and everything and nothing at the same time. He moved his arm on top of his forehead, right above his eyebrows. His hand reached for the phone he put inside his pocket and unlocked it. He glanced at me with a tired smile on his face. When he put his attention back to the screen of his phone, he sucked in another deep breath.

Don’t breathe too hard, you will completely suck all of the oxygen left on this Earth.

“Midorimacchi, don’t breathe too hard, you will completely suck all of the oxygen left on this Earth,” he said to me. Shouldn’t I be the one who said that?

But I breathed. The sound of music that was already stopped a few seconds ago was still ringing in my ears. My heart pounded weakly. I looked up to see that the sky was still blue. No bird flew in this damned temperature. Only the cry of cicadas filled the burning air. We were laying on the deserted court outside the school buildings. The gym was renovated. I didn’t remember why I agreed to whatever he wanted that day. To play a one-on-one basketball in the middle of this heat haze.

I turned my head. He put his phone back inside his pocket and his left arm was back on top of his closed eyes. He was covered in sweat, I didn’t know if he was actually sweating, crying, or bathing. I could hear his raged breath clearly in the middle of the buzzing hot breeze, the rustling leaves, and the sound of cicadas.

“Fuck. It’s too fucking hot,” he said. “And it’s so fucking noisy here.”

I didn’t have the chance to say anything, to blame him that it was his own fault for whining to me about wanting to play basketball outside. He immediately got up and walked away. “I’m going to throw myself in the pool,” his voice sounded so distant. He didn’t tremble. He didn’t look down. He walked towards the school’s outdoor pool that was right next to the basketball court, maybe he planned to drown himself in it. A few minutes later, I closed my eyes, I heard a loud and deafening splashing sound that disappeared the next few seconds. The sound of cicadas crying was back and so loud, but the ringing of his ringtone resonated louder and lingered around me. I was tired.

#### 黄金色 – The colour of honey

He floated. Teikou’s summer uniform was still on. He wasn’t dead. He just wanted to die. The colour of the sky was reflected on the pool water. There was no cloud, only the monotone blue sky and the blinding bright sun. The uniform shirts we wore that day were almost the same shade of blue. My chest palpitated. I saw our discarded shoes and socks on the poolside, along with our phones. His phone rang a few times with different tones. The heat was killing me, every time I exhaled the underside of the glasses I wore were fogged. The water in the pool was cool, but I hated the idea of dipping into it in the middle of the day, wearing the suffocating uniform I hated.

I felt a gentle tug at my feet that were already dipped into the water. I didn’t know when he swam across. He laughed mischievously when I shrieked. He tried to pull me into the pool by tugging the hem of my rolled slacks. His golden hair was wet and dripping. It shone under the blazing sun. I could only watch it sparkle. The colour perfectly and beautifully complimented the shade of blue that surrounded us. Just like the round and bright sun in the middle of the day. The kind of day that everyone but me loved.

I fell into the water. I heard his boisterous laugh. He always laughed at suffering people, laughed at me. He was happy and he swam away freely. He didn’t care even though he knew that the principal, the teachers, the janitors, and the student council members were all going to shout at our faces, the vice president and the first string regular of the infamous basketball club. He stopped in the middle of the pool and started to scream loudly as if he was mad. He tried to beat the sound of splashing pool water, howling breeze, rustling leaves, and crying cicadas.

“I wonder if Kurokocchi will come if I shouted from here,” he said before he screamed at the direction of the school building. “KUROKOCCHI!!”

He cried and cried the name repeatedly. It was more deafening than anything I had ever heard.

Only my body was in the water. The pool was shallow, but I was completely drenched. There was no meaning to keep my head above the water anymore. I might as well dunk my head completely and suffer some more. I could still hear him screaming from under the water as I dissolved slowly. The name of the boy he liked.

#### 空色 – The colour of the sky

Aomine finally woke up after the class ended and the lunch break came. I stuffed my stationeries and books under my desk. He yawned and looked outside the window and said that the weather was nice that day, such mundane talk from someone like him was kind of surprising. He turned around and talked gibberish to me for a few minutes. Now, he at least remembered that I was his classmate. He dragged me out of the class to the place where everyone gathered.

In Akashi’s classroom, I saw two silhouettes behind the curtain. I could see the two figures, one very tall and one very short. The bright summer day was right out there and coming through the glass windows. Their shadows were created on the ivory curtain. The curtain was swaying and swirling softly. I could hear his shout directed towards the field right beside the building. He cheered on his classmates who played football there. The smaller figure just stood beside him quietly, maybe he was just observing the football players.

I sat in front of Akashi. He, without any word, put an onigiri wrapped in plastic on my left hand. I muttered thanks. I unwrapped it and turned my gaze back to the two silhouettes behind the twirling curtain. Through the gap between these curtains, I could see the baby blue sky. The colour that would look best with the humming sunflower field in the middle of summer. The colour of happiness, yearning, and hatred. The colour of his everything. The colour of his world. The colour he loved. The colour that was too vivid for someone that it became the colour he despised the most.

“The sky is sooo blue today,” he said.

“What are you talking about? The sky is blue every day,” I heard Aomine shouted.

He laughed. The wind got stronger and stronger and forced its way through the window as the curtains swayed violently. I could see them visibly under the fluttering curtains. They gazed at each other. I turned my head away and took a bite of the unwrapped onigiri. It was salty.

#### 憎しみ – Hatred

“Want. I want him. I want him,” he said.

Today’s heat excruciated him again. He clenched his chest painfully. Even though we were inside the building. There were only the two of us in the music room with broken air conditioner. The opened windows brought nothing but heat, so we closed them all and let only two open. He was laying on the floor and I sat on the chair in front of the grand piano. He chanted agonisingly, it was almost funny. I put my fingers on the black and white keyboards absentmindedly.

I saw my left hand, my bandaged fingers, and pressed the keys for a brief moment. I stopped when the melody that came out was the start of one of his ringtones. His phone rang too much they were engraved inside my brain. I decided that it didn’t matter, after all, I had already dissolved into the water of the pool that day. I started to play the tunes. I heard his laugh and “ah, it’s that song.”

He hummed along with the sound of piano underneath my fingers. The further I played it, the louder it got. I poured all of it. The water, the honey, the droplets of sky, the hatred, the love. I pressed the keys stronger and stronger each note. He laughed at it, at me. He said I would break my precious fingers if I kept punching the keys like this until the last note. I heard his sigh, and pant, and heavy breath, and his ringing phone. I could hear everything surrounding him. I stopped playing the piano and he stopped the ringing of his phone. The silence that came after was louder than the piano I played a few seconds ago, and it continued until I heard his voice again.

“If I told Kurokocchi properly, I wonder if he would come to the same high school as me,” he said. “I want him,” he continued, gulped. “I can’t help it.”

“It hurts,” he added more and more nonsense. He put his hand on his eyes again like what he did under the blazing sun after our random one-on-one basket that day. “I want to play basketball with Kurokocchi right now,” he muttered. “I really, really want to… I wonder if he’s close. I wonder if he’s not with Aominecchi. Ugh…” He covered it perfectly. I wondered if the drops burnt his cheeks like lava.

I wonder if you’re actually with me right now.

His mind wander off. I ignored him and looked up. Outside the window was the beautiful baby blue sky, the fluffy clouds, and the scorching sun. The sound of cicadas couldn’t be heard from this place, but it was also out there. The sound of rustling leaves too, probably. And the wind that didn’t come to this room. I’d rather be outside than listening to this deafening silence created by his unbearable emotion.

The pool. I stood up and walked out. He saw me but he stayed there. I was going there, once more.

#### 一生お前とバスケが – I love you

“I want to—”

I love you.

“—play basketball—”

I love you.

“—with Kurokocchi—”

I love you.

“—forever.”

It’s ‘I love you’, why is that so difficult to say, dumbass?

He said after Murasakibara left the locker room. But I was still there. Not in front of them, not inside the locker room, but behind the closed door. I was still there.

#### いない、いない – No longer

The chilly breeze of autumn had finally come. There was no sweat that dropped together with tears. There was no one beside us in the gym. He was the most selfish person I had ever met, yet he was the only one who could let go when the situation was unfavourable for him. The pain in his chest was still there and I caught his disease. From the very first time, I had caught his disease. There was no more heat stroke, but I guessed that the sensation of tears rolling down his cheeks were as bad.

“Have you ever wanted to hold someone’s hand and feel them so close to you and their warmth and stuffs?”

I didn’t understand such thing.

He asked and asked everything I didn’t know the answer of. He was just a teenager who had an unidentified disease. And I only listened to him. Listening to him was the reason why I caught his disease.

The leaves still rustled when we passed by the trees. They fell one by one, and the chilly breeze swept them like how it did to sakura petals in April. No more noisy sound made by cicadas. Everything was gone. He was gone. The sky turned into various shades of yellow, orange, and red. The path we took too was basked in the rich light. The broad baby blue sky was no longer above us. Even the outdoor pool from the previous season wasn’t coloured blue anymore. It no longer painted our school windows. But honey coloured sky would still drip like drops of syrup and coloured the Earth with the sweetest shade of gold.

But, no matter what, the blue of the sky was still his favourite colour. The colour of happiness, yearning, and hatred. The colour of his everything. The colour of his world. The colour he loved. The colour that was too vivid for someone that it became the colour he despised the most. The colour that would forever dye the roads he turned to. The colour that haunted me.

#### 幾千年も変わらない – Still

Even after a thousand years, I didn’t think that the yearning would change. He would still


End file.
